Total Drama Force
by Duen
Summary: calling all Star wars fans, the light and dark side are both looking for apprentence to train so they can change the fate of the galaxy. Will you follow the path of the Jedi? or the path of the Sith. You decide. 10 on each sides. Boba Fett is watching it.
1. Chapter 1

_In an alternative univers, the fate of the galaxy were not decided by the outcome of the Clone wars or the galactic civil war. It was decided at a tournament. The dark side and the light side of the force were put to a test of what side was the most powerfull one and decide the fate of the galaxy. With Masters from both sides to teach there new apprentices, who will show to be the better half. oh and if you have read this answer this simple star wars question. Who is the best bounty hunter in star wars from the original sequel  
><em>

Name:

gender:

Age:

Home planet:

Personality:

Background:

what color lightsaper:

1 or 2 lightsapers:

1 way or a 2 way lightsaper:

Force specialty choose 2 max (force push, pull, lightning, choke):

dark side or light side (and reason why):

who is gonna be your master:

Clothing:

paired up?:

if so with who?:

apperance (body shape, hair, eyes, height, weight)

Fears:

strength:

weakness:

_May the force be with you..._

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_or not._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok since i got 2 nice applications i need to inform people of something in the app.

first off, what i mean with a 2 way lightsaper i mean the same kind of lightsaper darth maul used.

secound, Boba Fett will serve as kind of a 'bodyguard' of the place

third, the species have to be human (sorry bunnies43) but it can still be accepted just as a human character.

fourth, i need more people, and not all of them can have force lightning and choke

i think that is all. So please send in more apps


	3. Chapter 3

Ok i need more applications. I really like those sent in very original, like that app that RagingBanana send in

well since i need more, the ones who have send one in can send another in since not many send their app in.

well to round this short one off, i say that the applications i got in are awesome and like to see more


	4. the begining

Authors note: ok i cant wait to get a start on this or eles i forget to do it, and since i did not get the required amont of applications, i just use the one i have plus one i made myself

* * *

><p>In the Jedi temple on Corusant, the Jedi masters have decided who should represent the Jedi race in the tournament. Then all the Jedi's walked in.<p>

First one to come was Raven, six feet tall and with long black hair and a well bulit body and were dressed in all black Jedi clothes (like Luke Skywalker). Then came Felina, 5,4 feet tall with an average body for a 16 year old (they have to be least 16, sorry to those who choosed 15) and had fine auburn hair that barely reaches her shoulders, she wears the standard white and brown Jedi clothes. In next came 18 year old Apel, an other tall well bulit boy with long messy silva colored hair, and wears Dark purple cloak, Black shortsleeve shirt, black slacks, purple fingerless gloves, and purple boots. The next one was Socorro, age 16 (again sorry) a short guy for his age, and with messy brown hair, he wears a couple of black combat boots and loose black clothes. Eric was then presented. 18 years old 6,7 feet tall and wearing Dark brown hood(causes shadow that covers his face) With dark brown robe and black boots. And the final apprentice was Elektra, 17 years old, with black pixie crop hair with side bangs that covered her left eye, and she was wearing White strapless corset top,black tights and white sleeveless finger loop gloves,with black thigh high boots.

"apprentices. As you know, we summon you here for a special task" Obi wan told them

"You five, are the best apprentices we have, so thats why we chosen you, incase you were wondering" Mace Windu informed them

Ayla and Kit fisto showed up too, and Ayla said "And you can not compete with the rank of Padawan's"

"so, by the order of the jedi council, you are all giving the rank of Jedi" Kit told them

Yoda then jump on his hoover chair and floded towards them and said "Training you, we will. Still have much to learn you have"

"now we need to decide, who is gonna train who. Yoda will you start?" Obi wan asked

"train Erik, i will do" Yoda told them

"i will train Raven" Kit said

"i choose Abel as my student" Mace said

"i will take my chances with Felina" Obi wan said

"i guess i have Socorro and Elektra then" Ayla said

"and for now, rest. Your training will begin tomorrow" Mace informed them

meawhile inside the control room of Mustafa, the siths only 3 apprentice's were already introdoced, and they all got hoods on

Azra, a 6,2 tall 17 year old boy wearing clothes indetical too his master darth Maul's

Next was Rayel, same height as Azra, 19 yearl old and wearing Jeans and a black vest with two hulls on the back, and wears and black robe covering it all.

And the last one, is Daniel. 17 years old, 5,8 feet tall, wearing the apprentice training gear (the first outfit in the force unleashed 1)

They all kneeled before their masters. Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, and Darth Vader.

"You all are finally ready to fight for our behalf in the tournament. You will show true power, skill's and no mercy" Sidious told them

Rayel then said "permission to speak freely my master"

"granted boy"

"Master they are 6 and we are only 3, how can that be fair?" Rayel asked

"ahhh my boy it is not fair, but yet people rather join those pathetic Jedi's then us. But fear not, i sense 2 candidates to join us" Sidious answered

Vader stood infront of Daniel, Sidious infront of Rayel and Maul infront of Azra

"the lord before you is now your master for the tournament, know that you will be given rank of sith now" Vader told them

"you will all now rest, cause tomorrow we set course for Corusant and begin training" Maul said and walked off

meanwhile, on a ship with the course to Corusant, a young 18 year old girl was starring out in space till she could see the planet. She has long blonde hair with black, pink and white streaks. 5,8 feet tall and thin and wearing an unzipped black jacket, covered in pink and white rhinestones. A black belly-button revealing tanktop, a sewn on picture of an ewok's skull outlined in pink in the bottom-tight corner. She wears a black, short-skirt covered in several golden sequins. A pair of tight stockings cling on her thin legs. Black boots with the same pink and white rhinestones as the jacket covered the boots. A pair of black hoop earings went through her round ears and fresh lipgloss is applyed to her lips.

As she look's out in space, she had this in her mind

"who is gonna be my master" she whispered to herself

* * *

><p>sorry it took so long, i was done with this chapter last sunday but when i click saved i was apprently not logged in so after i was over my rage mode and over my joy of what place my favorite soccer team landed on, i began to rewrite the chapter<p>

sorry if is look stupid but my last story i did not gave so many details of how the characters looked like so i think i just put it all in here so i dont forget, and i choosed those masters i thought would be best for me to write about so sorry for you who did not got your way.


	5. the force colided

2 days later. All of the Jedis and Siths were traning on Corusant but in diffrent part of the city on the planet, so they dont risk fighting before the tournament began. They were prepared themself for the upcoming tournament. But Kloes (the last girl i mention in the last chapter but forgot her name) still searched for a master that could fit her, that was not neighter jedi or sith.

After the training had ended, the Jedi's was granted leave for the day, so they went into the lower levels of the city to get a drink.

The Jedi's did not brought so many credits with them, but Raven had it covered

"that be 1000 creds" the Bartender demanded slight rudely

As all of the Jedi's were shocked of how to pay, since they didnt have that much money, Raven just smiled and went up to the bartender

"we dont have to pay for the drinks" He said and waved his hand infront of the bartender

"you dont have to pay for the drinks" the bartender said totally hypnotized

After the little hypno session all of his friends were amazed how he mastered that technique

Erik did not said much and just took his drink and drank it fast, this Socorro took notice of

"Hey Erik whats up, ya used to this stuff or what" He said cheerfully

Erik didnt bother to answer and just took his hood on so no one could see his face

"i dont think he wants to talk to you genius" Elektra told Socorro, who looked confused at her but let it go

"hey where did Abel go?" Raven asked out of nowhere

Felina points to a table and sais "there, i think he wants to sit by himself"

Abel just sat at the table, trying to practice how to focus with the force in places that are eighter little loud or crowded places. Luckily, this bar was a good choice of destination for him.

As Raven and Felina felt like they were the only one that seemed not to be all not talking and all, they decided to take a seat at the bar next to 3 other guys who also seemed to wear dark robes.

While Abel was focusing, Raven and Felina talked, Erik were still not talking to anyone, Socorro tried to befriends with some people but failed and Elektra just looked at the guys sitting next Raven and Felina.

And just then someone walked in. When the door open people always look who it is to check they wernt followed, but the one walked in made them drop their jaws.

In came Kloes, who seemed to get a lot of attention from the men in the place. She did not minded it since she was pretty used to it.

2 of the dark robe guys were none other then Rayel and Azra, even they were fallen for her beauty. Kloes looked around and saw that she got men but one guy looking at her, and she was determinate to how he did not looked at her like the others and his friends

She went behind him and waited for him to take the hint that she was behind him. When he turned he just looked up and down at her and just grunted a little and look back again.

"I was wondering, how come you not looking the same way as all the others do" she asked confused

"Your look may have fooled the others, but you find that i am not that easy to persuade" he confirmed her and not even looking at her

"And would you mind answering on my actural question?" she asked rudely

The rudeness in her voice now, let him turn around and stand up to her, he then saw that they were at the same height.

He then gave her a slight smile and said "well unlike these 2 here (he points at Azra and Rayel) i can sense of what people want. And i sensed that you came here to find someone didnt you?" he asked

Kloes were a bit surprised and wondered of how he could sense it

"how come you can that" she then asked nicely trying to get a answer of the stranger

"cause he is a sith" said a voice in the back. It was the voice of no others then Abel "i could sense the force from him and his friends since you came in" he added

Kloes raised an eyebrow and looked at Abel "oh really, well if you can sense that then that means you are a" she said

"Jedi" Azra inturrupted now standing next to the strange and so did Rayel

Kloes look back and asked "and what is your name then?"

He took his hood of and it was Daniel" Daniel. yours?" he asked

"Kloes. And what about you" she turned to Abel

"Abel" he answered and went over to his friends "what are you doing here" he asked the siths

"our master gave us leave for the day so we can rest up for the tournament" Rayel answered

without they notice all the 3 jedi's were 3 feet away from Abel, Raven and Elektra and it look like it was going down.

"if ya having a fight, then do it outside" the bartender yelled knowing what happens if Jedis and siths fight in close quaters

Daniel just gave another slight smile and turned around and said "guys lets go, these Jedi's arnt worth our time"

"and we dont deal with sith scums" Socorro said

"if anyone is a scum is your pathetic masters" Azra yelled

that tick Felina a little of. She had a strong respect towards her master, so she did what anyone would have done. She ran towards Azra and were about to strike him down with her orange lightsaber, but it never colided with his back.

Felina was in shock, as Azra had quickly turned around and block her bold attack with his white 2 way lightsaber

"did you not hear, we are suppose to fight outside" he said and lifted Felina up and throw her outside. As she flew through she managed to land on her legs.

As she looked up she saw Azra charged at her. When Azra was only 4 feet away, he swung his lightsaber but saw that she was not there

"where are you" He yelled and was kicked in the back so he stumple a little to the ground. he quickly looked behind him and saw nothing but heard her voice

"here i am" she said and revealed herself out of nowhere, making people gasp.

Felina took out her lightsaber again and made it colide with Azra's. Azra gave Felina a push so she stumple back, and he gave a hard hit to her left but block it but was a little unprepared for it. He then saw and opening on her right side, and thankfully his lightsaber is like his master, he swing to give the final blow.

But he never hit her, he was shock on how it was blocked but saw it was not Felina blocking it

"leave her alone scum" Abel said as he was blocking the attack with his purple lightsaber and gave him a powerfull force push sending him meters away. He then used force pull to pull him over and as Azra was flying towards Abel. Azra was then flooding in air, this surprised Abel since he tought that would send the sith towards him, but It was Daniel who saved his fellow sith by holding him up with the force.

"typical Jedi's you pick your fights even through your not ready for them" Daniel said referring to Felina

"hey" Felina yelled

Kloes listsen closely to the conversation to hear if any of this was true

Daniel then threw his friend over to Rayel, and took out his red lightsaber and walk over to Abel who still had his drown.

As they both raised there lightsaber above their head and ready strike, Kloes intervein.

She came in between them with her 2 way lightsaber, it was blue on the one side and red on the other.

"i have seen enough" she said "save it for the tournament" she smirk at them

both of the guys nodded and widraw their weapons and back up. Abel just turned to his friends and leaved.

"Rayel, Azra go i meet up with ya" Daniel yelled to them, they nodded and took on their hoods and walked off

As the crowd walk back inside, it only left Kloes and Daniel left

"A master that you seek is hard to comeby, is must likely impossible" Daniel told her

Kloes looked confused "huh?" she said

"As i said before i can sense what people want" he informed her

"what do you know about that, just go away" she snapped at him out of nowhere

Daniel did not was offended of this and just said "as you wish" he said and he began to walk of, leacing Kloes alone in her thoughts


	6. Report to the Masters

At the sith's place.

The Lords got news about the tumpling their apprentice's and the Jedi's had which took place 3 days ago. Therefore Daniel, Azra and Rayel were summon towards their master's.

"Do you 3 know why you have been summon here?" Vader asked which they all 3 nodded to while kneeling infront of their master's

"After hearing of what happen there, i can nor say im proud or disappointed" Sidious said coldly

"Going after them outside the tournament will cause the apprentice who started it be disqualification. Be glad that since this is your first time and the Jedi's were the ones who started, that it will be ignored. But mark our word. If it happens again and you are disqualified, you will get a punish worse then death" Vader assured them clenching his fist hard.

"Is it understood?" Maul asked imtimidating

"Yes master's" they all said

Sidious looked pleased with how good of a grip they got on their students. "Do you remember when i told you that we had 2 potential students?" he asked them

They all nodded yet again

"seems like that there were 3, and we got one of them already" he said and out came a 5,12 feet tall, muscular 17 year old boy, with black spikey hair that went down to his neck in

"apprentice, meet Allen. He is our new student today" Sidious said introducing the new student.

And after Allen came another person out. "And this is his master, Starkiller" (before he turned Jedi)

After the introduction, Allen and Starkiller left to train to catch up with the others. But the other lords and students remained

"now, back to this little, incident you might call it" Maul said

"We have seen the footage of what happen. We saw your best part in this" Vader told them

"Rayel, you were diciplined enough to stay out of it cause you had nothing to do with it and so the enemy does not know how you fight. You should be proud" Maul praised his student. Rayel bowed to him and smiled and said "thank you my master"

Maul and Rayel then left. "Azra, the way you taunt that little Jedi to attack you first and counter it was acceptable. But dont expect taunting can win you battles" Sidious told his apprentice, who just nodded and walked out, leaving Daniel with Vader and Sidious

Vader took a step closer to Daniel and said "Daniel, you manage to keep control on the other students like a leader should. But you dont fight as one"

This confused Daniel a bit since he did not even landed a hit on his opponent "excues me master, but what are you talking about, i barely fighte?" he asked

Vader then shows the recording of the fight and saw that situation where he and Abel were about to strike until Kloes block both of them off. "She could just strike both of you down, since you guard was down. Your move was bold and too predictable for a sith" Vader told Daniel

"i see" was all Daniel said. When he looked up, he saw that Sidious gave him permission to leave until he said "Before you go, what did you and that girl talked about" he asked

Daniel turned around and saw that he meant Kloes "Kloes? i just felt the force in her and what she might seek" he said

"anything eles?" Vader asked

"i felt she was confused" Daniel added "thats all i have master"

Vader waved him off and his student walked off

"looks like we almost got a new student soon, if your apprentice does his part right" Sidious told Vader

"i will see to it that he will convince her my master" Vader said and bowed and walked off

Meanwhile, at the jedi temple, Felina and Abel was gather there to meet their master's

"I have only one question, what were you thinking?" Obi Wan asked his student

Felina did not looked comfortable in this situation, since she knew she kind of screwed up

"Interferring with other contestants before or after a tournament match will cause disqualification, and you drew your lightsaber out in close quaters with civilians around" Mace informed them both

"But he said bad things about you master, i tried to defend your name" Felina said defending herself

"i appreciate that Felina, but is not the way of the jedi to act like that. You almost got yourself disqualified, even worse killed" Obi wan said calm and concerened

As Felina looked on the floor, Abel raised and eyebrow "almost?" he asked.

"since its, your first time you get off with a warning, but if it repeats, you know what happen." Mace said to ensure them both about this. Both students nodded and began to walk out until "Abel, please stay" Obi said

Abel did as was told and stayed

"saving your friend their, was brave and noble. We could make you a Jedi knight now. But seeing as you almost slaughterted a sith amongst a crowd, is pulling you down, so your still a Jedi, but you are close" Mace told his student who just simply noddded.

"oh, one more thing. That girl, who stop both you and this sith, who was she?" Obi wan asked

Abel taught for a moment. "i think her name is Kloes. A confused girl, i saw her and the sith talked a bit, seems like they got along until she snapped at him"

"anything eles?" Mace asked

"yeah. I overheard her and that sith's conversation, she looks for a master to train her, but she is nor sith or jedi, so i bet she seeks something in between" He informed them

this gave Obi wan and Mace something to think about. "Well, a master nearly impossible to find. But if i guess right, she will partake in this tournament, and therefore she will have to choose a side" Obi wan said

"since, your the one of the others that knows her best, we hoped that you could try and get her to the light. Maybe you can train her to start with before she joins" Mace told him. This made Abel confused "i thought only master's could train students" he asked

"You are enough to be a jedi knight, but your not fully ready to get that rank. But you are able to train someone eles, but it still means you be taking training with me" Mace informed him

Abel taught for a moment about this and came to an conclusion. "i do it" was all he said

"good, now get rest, its been a busy day for you" Obi wan said, which made Abel leave


	7. traning

Inside the Jedi training hall, all of the Jedis except Abel were sparring. Elektra and Erik were sparring while Socorro and Felina spared. Elektra had the fight in the start, but Erik quickly to be the dominating one of the fight, which Elektra kinda admired. In Socorro's fight, he had almost beaten Felina until he saw a figur in the distance.

"Socorro, are you here?" asked a female voice, entering the room. Turns out to be a blue Twilek

"hey Corazon over here" he yelled and waved to her, which gave Felina a good chance. She jump at him with her legs first and gave him 3 kicks to the torso, and then hold her blade infront of his face "you lose" she said smiling

Corazon made her way to the 2 students, until she stand infront of them both. "Hey, Socorro ready to hang out" she asked cheerfully.

"yeah, i just need to fight another round with Felina. Right?" he said and looked over at Felina who just stared in the air.

In Felina's mind

"no wait listen!" said a voice but was cut of by a blaster shot. She sees a image of a cloning tank on a planet that never stops raining and that's it"

Out of her mind

"hey Felina, you there" Socorro asked snapping his fingers infront of her eyes

she rudely shove them away from her face and said "dont snap fingers in my face, got it?" she asked threatning

Socorro was confused but complied and took at few steps back at Corazon. Felina then leaved them

"whats her problem?" Corazon asked after Felina was out of the room

"i dont know" was all Socorro said and turned to his close friend. "seems like im off now" he said with a smile as they leaved

meanwhile Elektra and Erik were done sparring and Elektra invited Erik to get something to eat, which he only nodded to

As they sat down at a table and ate, Elektra tried and start a conversation with the mute

"so who ya think your gonna meet first" she asked

but he did not answered, instead he looked at her seriously and could feel that she was not always like this

at the sith temple.

Allen and Starkiller were at it on each other, Allen did his best but could not surpass his master.

Rayel was getting a hard time by his master Sidious "now, pay attention and time this right or eles" he said and began to shoot lightning out of his hands. Rayel quickly reacted and shot out his own lightning as well, but it did not took very long before his master had completly control over the situation, which resolved in Rayel getting lightning on him "Remember, the jedi's always finds a way to counter things. Know how to counter this and you know what to do, if the jedi's decides to use it so you can beat them quickly" he said

"I will" Rayel said and got up

Azra and Maul had a battle only by using the force. Maul had his student in a choke, but Azra counter it by using the force to push Maul away. Then Azra came running and then jumps at Maul, but Maul slided down on his knee's, and when he is right under Azra, he use a powerfull force push up on Azra sending him to the celing, and down again

"never attack a jedi like that, to easy to counter it" Maul told his student who simply just nodded

meanwhile, on an platform with some container on it, Kloes were swinging around her lightsaber, finding out ways how to use it without risking hitting herself. She then saw someone comming, and it was no other then Daniel the sith

"i see why you need a master" he chuckle a bit

"get bent" was all she said and turned around

Daniel just took a few steps forward and said "hey, im here to help you with that" referring to her lightsaber

"oh really" she said not sounding convinced

"if you let me, i could teach you a few tricks" he offered

then out of nowhere Kloes jump high backwards with her lightsaber drawn and about to strike him, but he was fast and block it with his own lightsaber. She then took the offensive role and repeatedly swinging her lightsaber to the left and the right, since it was a double, but Daniel proved to fast for this as he kept on blocking.

After a clash of the lightsabers, Daniel then took the offensive role and quickly hitting her fast. She manage to block him but realised that she had to do something.

After taking a long step back, she used the force to pull him to her, which surprised Daniel, and then she send a force push on him, little to powerfull as he was in out of the platforms reach and were about to fall to his death.

When Kloes saw this she reacted and manage to pull him in. He lands face down infront of her, and looks up and see the blue end of her lightsaber was pointing towards his face "i win" she said

Daniel just smiled and said "you wish" he said and pointed up. She looked up and saw big container above her head

"strike me down and i take you with me" he said smiling

Kloes smiled to and draw back her weapon, as Daniel placed the container away from them. Kloes then offered her hand to him, and he accepted it.

"you fight well i admit" Kloes admited

"likewise, but you could become better if we trained some more" he said

Kloes raised an eyebrow and said "we?"

"well training by yourself is a no go dont you think" he pointed out

they then notice it was getting late and Kloes offered him to get to her place so they could talk some more about this, which he accpeted.

And from a far distant Abel saw all this "This is getting harder then i fought" he said to himself

And at the Jedi temple, Felina arrange a meeting with her master Obi Wan.

"Is anything wrong Felina?" he asked

"i, i just get thess strange visions all the time now, and i cant puzzled them together" she said

Obi tought about this and said "what do you see in thess visions"

"someone, yells no and blaster fire, and a cloning tube. Oh and a never ending raining patterern

"hmmmm the last two things, sounds like Kamino. They got a cloning facility and it only rains there all the time" he said

"and what about the last thing?" she asked hopefully

"im afraid i cant help you there, but i advise you take it easy and do not let thess vision get over you" he told her

she smiled and nodded


	8. poll

Hi. i got the poll put on my profile now. seemed like i had some difficulty on the first one. remember to vote for someone on each side


	9. Fight

As i have taken the holiday vaca off like you should too, then istead of a normal chapter, you all are just gonna contemplate how much you appreciate me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh fine heres a chapter

The day of the first match begins today. Both Siths and Jedis were gather in a fight arena on Corusant, which was build for this event. The new supreme counciler raised from his seat and said "Today, the first battle between the siths, and the jedis will start. The fate of the galaxy is in one of thess sides hands. Warriors, prepare, the battle starts in 10 minuttes"

At the Jedi group, they gather for a talk "Ok how do they choose the first fighter?" asked Felina

"They take a vote. The voters sees a hologram of you and with your name" Mace said

"So it can be any of us?" Socorro asked

"pretty much" answered Raven

At the Siths

"Remeber students, be strong and show no mercy. Fail us, and you will be punished" Sidious told them

Then the 10 minutes later the annocment came.

"The first fight, will be between. Daniel from the Sith's, and Abel from the Jedi's" The commentator said

As the 2 names were said, the others leave, and saw the battle from a balcony reserved for them only, but it had seperated rooms to ensure no non-offical battle.

Daniel and Abel were 50 feet away from each other, and looked focusly at each other and waited for the battle to begin.

"Fight!" said the commentator, and the oppenent went at it. Daniel and Abel sprinted at each other with their swords drawn and ready to clash, until Abel in a blink of an eye, quickly runs to the left and use force push to send Daniel all over to the nearby wall.

As the addience was sure that this will be a short fight when they saw what Abel did, they gasped when Daniel, landed on the wall with his 2 feet and one hand while kneeling down like if he was on the ground. As he got on the ground again, he notice that Abel was not to be seen again.

"Ya a quick one aint ya?" Daniel asked while smirking. Then Daniel was pull to the right, by the force, straight to Abel. But Daniel did not panic and manage to send a lightning from his left hand to right at Abel, forcing him to focus on blocking the stray of lightning.

They then went at each other, Abel had the offensive role, but Daniel was faster at swinging his lightsaber. They then clash their swords together and trying to overpower the other one, while the crowd screamed for blood.

Daniel then seemed to have the upper hand now, since Abel began to bend a little backwards. Thinking quick, he quickly got down on the ground and kicked Daniel away. As Daniel was caught off guard, Abel saw the chance and gave his enemy a powerfull force push that sended him in the air. Abel then ran under Daniel's position and gave a push so powerfull, that Daniel hit the celling.

On the Jedi's side of the balcony, Abel's fellow Jedis cheered of what he just done, except the masters.

"He is gonna win now for sure" Felina said confident

"How come Felina?" Obi wan asked

"Cause he got that scum now" Felina answered facing her master for a secound

"Felina, even if you got the upper hand does not mean that you win. The only way to know who won is, by seeing who is annoced as the winner" Obi wan told her

Felina did not say much since she was pretty sure Abel had won now.

As Daniel landed on the celling, Abel then charged up for an other push, but he used it to boost him up in the air and drawn his lightsaber, ready to deal the final blow.

But as he was near his enemy, Daniel manage to rool to the side, before he was stab. They then both fall down to the ground, using the force to break their fall.

"Enough of this!" Daniel yelled and send a force push at Abel which hit him hard, sending him back to the wall dropping his weapon in the progress. Then Daniel withdraw his lightsaber and used his force lightning at Abel. Abel then quickly relieased this and holed up his hands and stopped the lightning so it was in his hands.

As Daniel still sended Lightning through his hands, Abel began to walk at Daniel while reverting the lightning back at Daniel.

They closed on each other and while that happen, the Jedi's and Sith's were a little taken back by this

"oh no" Said Mace

"What is it master Windu?" Socorro asked

"When 2 opponents use force lightning at each other, and if they reach other, it will make it fatal to both of them" He said which shocked them. Allen and the other heard this too "Is it true master?" Allen asked Starkiller.

"Yes it is, lightning is great power, but if 2 sources of the lightnings meet it will explode" he said

And Kloes heard both of this from her balcony above the 2 factions

"hmm less fighting for me then" she said with a evil smirk

As Abel and Daniel were close to each other, the lightning in their hands, exploded. Sending them both to each end of the arena, landing on the ground. They both tried to get up but was to weak to continue.

They waited 5 minutes to see who could get up first, but non of them moved.

"it seems we have a tie people" the commentator said

When that said, they could clearly understand the fight was over. Both Jedi and Sith enter the arena tend to their fallen student.

Later at the infirmery, Mace were at Abel's side when he woke up

"Master? what happen?" Abel asked confused

"both of you caused an explosion by the lightning both of you made. The battle was decided as a tie" Mace answered

"A tie? but what happens then?" Abel asked

"i dont know, but rest now" Mace orded his student

At Daniel's bed, his master wernt that gentle as Mace

"You have shamed yourself and me, my apprentice. And you should be servely punish by that" Vader said coldly

"Should?" Daniel asked

"You still got a chance to redeem yourself. Only by completing Darth Sidious's plan can you be worthy called a sith again" Vader said and walked out

After they left and Abel was sleeping, Kloes came in and approached Daniel

"Seems like your quite beat up" she said

"I could take him" Daniel manage to say with a smirk

"yeah whatever, i just came to say that seeing your performance i think i need to consider our traning together" she said

This made Daniel's heart give a extra beeb

"i might consider get some training from a Jedi, see if they are any better" she said and walked over to Abel's bed, she took out a holocard and placed it at the table next to Abel

As Daniel saw this he just thinked "this is not happening" and closed his eyes


	10. Chapter 10

As time went, Abel and Daniel healed quickly and were ready to leave the infirmery, and they were surprised of who were to guard them so they did not attack each other at first eight.

When they got out of bed, they saw a man wearing a green helmet and vest, with gray pants and a jet-pack on his back off course, and a blaster rifle in his hands.

"And you might be?" Daniel asked

"I am Boba Fett, i have been hired to make sure you and your little friends dont attack each other when your not in an official fight" he said

"a bounty hunter? Doesnt matter, i need to go" Abel said and leaved with the holodisk he found on his table when he woke up

Daniel growl a little when Abel was out of the room, cause first of he almost lost to him and secound, is that his plan to redeem himself is in danger.

1 hour later, in Abel's quaters

Abel made sure he was alone and no one listen outside his room and locked the door after he checked. He sat on his bed and turned on the holodisk, and saw Kloes.

"Hi Abel. As you know of course, you and Daniel had a tie in your match, but you had most of the battle under control, so i got a proposition for you. If you train me i might consider join you side of this little battle you guys are having. The location of my training ground is in this disk. Dont keep me waiting" the messaged ended

"looks like i got a trainee" he said and took his things and went out to find her

Meanwhile at the Jedi library, Erik and Elektra were studying at each side of the table. Well mostly Erik were studying, since Elektra tried to flirt with him one or two times but he always just remained silent. She even tried to 'accidently' drop her book over at him somehow, and leaned in to get it, in hope he could admire her's um admireables. (i try to be realistic here, they are teens, but i will try and avoid the M-rated stuff. Unless its demanded) But he did not even notice and keep his eyes on the book.

Eventually, she decided to talk to him, making him say something since he never even said a word yet.

"So ya heard the bounty hunter they hired to keep us in check huh? If you ask me, i think he better only keep an eye on those sith's dont you think?" she said and he still said nothing "but you did not ask me so it doesnt matter to you right?"

He shook his head slowly and continued reading

"Atleast i got an reaction out of him" she thought to herself

She then decided to leave since nothing worked apperently to get him to talk. As she exit the library, she was approached by what seemed like an old man in a black rope.

"Trouble?" he asked

"who are you?" she asked/demanded

"An old man who might help you" he told her

Elektra raised an eyebrow and asked "what makes you think i need help?"

"Well i can tell by the looks of you" he simbly answered

She guessed he was right, since she felt a little mad. She give in and said "ok how can you help me then?" she asked hopefully

"too help you, i need to open your mind" he said

"wow, wow slow down, wont you mind telling me why ya gonna do that" she asked disturped

"i need to look into your mind to understand the problem and find the solution to your problem" he answered

Elektra did not looked sure and asked "are you sure it would, make him say something?"

"all i can say is, if this those not work, nothing will. What ya got to lose?" he asked

She understood and let him touch her head both of his hands doing his thing

The next thing she saw was a bright light. Then it all went dark and memories came in her mind.

Meanwhile, in the city of Corusant. Socorro and Corazon went to Corazon's apartment which she rented until the tournament was over.

"it was quite some match huh?" Corazon asked opening a conversation

"yeah, but i bet i could handle that Sith no problem" he said with a cocky smile. She played along and said "yeah, why dont you take them all at once"

he chuckled a little of that comment. They both then sat on the bed and looked at each other.

"seriously through, that Sith is bad buisness" She warned

"All Siths are bad buisness" he stated a little more serious

They then moved in a little closer to each other. "i just dont want something bad happen to you, seeing after what happen in the first fight" she said worried

He gave her a slight smile and said "i promise nothing bad is going to happen" he assured her while having his one hand on her shoulder

Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple's training room, Felina and Raven hangout out for a bit.

"Who ya think is next?" Raven asked

"i hope its me, and i most hope its against that guy from the bar that insulted Obi wan" she stated

"um arnt he teaching to not hold grudges?" he asked confused

Felina sighed and said "i know, but its the only one of those 4 i wanna fight. I will most likely not fight that Daniel guy since he fighted last time, and i have not notice the other two siths" she said

"Fair enough, i dont care so much, just that i fight and win for the Jedi's" he said

meanwhile at the Siths temple, all of the sith apprentice except Daniel was gathered, and Sidious also seemed to be missing. This worried Rayel a bit

"Lord Vader, where is Master Sidious and Sith apprentice Daniel?" Rayel asked while kneeling

"Daniel is not to be trained with us, not until he fullfil his mission, after the disapointing fight he performed" Vader said "And about Master Sidious? he is not here right now but will return when the time comes"

After that, the remaning apprentice went to sparring against each other. Unfortunately they were an uneven number so it was Rayel vs Allen, leaving Azra no one to spar with. His master took notice of this.

"Why arnt you sparring?" Asked Maul in a demanding voice.

Azra turned to his master and quickly kneeled down and said "We are only 3, i got no one to spar with"

"not anymore" Maul said and throw his rope off and took out his lightsaber.

"Master what are you doing?" Azra asked confused still kneeling

"fight me!" He orded and lashed forward to Azra. Azra reacted like anyother Sith would, he quickly stood up with both of his red lightsabers drawn and blocked his master's attack.

As Allen and Rayel were fighting, they then saw the fight that Azra had and were to busy seeing that instead.

Meanwhile, back to Elektra.

Elektra saw memories from what appeared from her former life, with the help of this old strange man.

When it ended, he let go of her head and she collapse on her hands and knees while looking down on the ground.

"i remember, but how?" She whispered

"i unlocked hidden memories in your head. You now know what you were and what your mother did to you" he stated

She was still shaken of all this and confused, but it quickly came to her and her old memories and behavior came back to her

"Come with me, and i will make sure you get what you want in time" he said and began to walk off. She followed him, knowing with her old memories now, she can not stay with the other Jedis.

* * *

><p>well i finally got that done. Ok new poll on my profile is up by the time you read this. Remember to vote for 2 people.<p> 


	11. Sorry

Ok first, sorry i have not updated for a while, had my 10th grade exams and getting my driver license has taken my time, and im sorry to say that the next two up to fight, its a tie between two from the same side, im of course not gonna say who but, i got so few votes that it keeps me away to come up with any idea of outcomes that who shall fight and the aftermath for it.

with that said i hope someone can vote on two charcters so that maybe this story can continue, and it does not matter if you got a O.C in it or not everybody is welcome to vote

thank you


	12. What will you choose?

ok sorry for the long delay but trust me when i said, that i have been very busy lately.  
>so i hope you still are reading this<p>

* * *

><p>Daniel got healed up quickly, and went straight over to Kloes training ground. He knew that if Abel turned Kloes to the light side, then all hope was lost for him. He hailed a cab and made sure it reach his destination in time before the battle today.<p>

Meanwhile

lord Sidious had just returned with the new apprentice. Allen, Azra and Rayel were surprised that it was the Jedi Elektra who was the apprentice.

The lord had gathered to introduce the newcomer

"As you can see, we got a new apprentice just converted to the dark side" Sidious said

"Who will be her master?" asked Allen

"Lord Vader will take that role" he answered

"but Daniel is Vader's apprentice, i thought that a lord could only have 1?" Allen asked again

Vader then step forward and said "Daniel had his chance, he blew it when he gave that poor perfomance against that Jedi. After he has recruited the other one, or not he will be terminated"

It shocked both Azra and Rayel abit, since Daniel was kind of their leader in their short time together.

"You most understand, that we only want the strongest and Daniel clearly failed being that" Sidious told them

After that they were given some time to take a break before heading to the arena. Allen, Azra and Rayel took the time to talk about of what they were just told

"I cant belive, that Daniel is going be terminated the next time he gets here" Allen said

"He failed his master, if his lucky he will die painless" Azra said

Rayel was quite surprised by Azra's comment "he proberly saved your life, when we met those jedis at the bar remember?" he said

"I dont intend to trust others with my life, especialy if they are not strong" Azra told them

Rayel and Azra then began to argue about it, so Allen manage to step away from them and tried to forget this by introducing himself to the new comer Elektra.

"hello i am Allen, apprentice of Starkiller" he introduced himself giving out a hand

she just look at it and did not bother to shake it "Elektra, replacement of Daniel" she said like Daniel was no one

"So you are okay with, that you are here to replace Daniel?" Allen asked

"yes. Weak people are useless and are likely replaceable." she said

meanwhile

at the Jedi temple. Raven and Felina were looking for Elektra and decided to ask Erik if he knew anything

"Hey Erik you know where Elektra is?" Raven asked "yeah, the fight is starting soon" Felina said

Erik just shaked his head.

Just then Socorro and Corazon join the group "Arnt the battle going to start soon?" Socorro asked

"yeah and we can not find Elektra" Felina said "And we have not being able to find Abel eighter, he were not in his bed in the infirmary" Corazon said

At Kloes's training ground

Abel had been teaching her a few techniques with her lightsaber.

Daniel arrived and manage to hide from them, and listsen in on them.

"you are a quick learner i give you that" Abel told her while she stood with her back to him and quickly turn her head left and say "Of course!"

It was then now, that Daniel choosed to interfere with their training.

"Cant decide who your going to join i guess" Daniel said calmly while walking towards her, not even caring that the jedi stood beside her

"I guess you are here to try and change that again huh?" she asked while smirking

"I still belive i got a better chance then him" Daniel said referring to Abel

"Are you really sure? As i recal, i had the upper hand in our fight" Abel said

"That was just luck, next time are going to be diffrent" Daniel said to Abel's face

Kloes step a few steps away from them and said "You guys can fight later, but a new fight is going to start soon" she pointed out

"fine" they both said at the same time, and they all went to the arena without the two boys trying to kill each other

At the arena

"And todays fighters are Felina from the Jedi's vs Azra from the Sith's" the speaker called out

Azra just chuckled a little and jump down to the arena ground. Felina felt quite nervous, but giving an approval from her master, she smilled and jumped down too.

Felina drawn her orange lightsaber, while Azra draw both of his dark purple ones.

"FIGHT" the speaker said

When the fight started, Azra charged a powerfull force push and sent it straight at Felina. She quickly jumped to the side so it missed, but notice Azra coming charging at her with both sabers drawn.

She then quickly curved herself into a ball like position hovering in the air, as she then use a force repulse to send Azra flying into the wall.

When he got up again, he saw that his opponent was no where to be found. He suddenly see a rock and it came flying towards him. He quickly slides under it and check where it came from.

He could not see her anywhere so he tried to listsen instead. He closed his eyes and ignored the crowds yelling. He then hears a quick footstep and he open his eyes and blocks an attack from Felina who just became visible

They engage a saber fight, which Azra dominated most with his rapid swinging at her with 2 saber's at once. Felina manage to block all of the swings coming at her, and then sends a force push at him sending him a few feet away.

Azra then withdraws his left lightsaber and points his hand at Felina.

Suddenly she could not breath. In her panic she droped her lightsaber clutches to her throat as she is being choked.

Azra stands still for a secound as he looks doubtly up at his master Maul who sais "Finish her"

His hand starts to shake and he let go of her, which surprised everyone.

He used force pull to get her lightsaber in his left hand and drawn it out.

Felina who just gain her breath was now kneeling infront of Azra, who had his and hers lightsabers in a x infront of throat, ready to cut her head off.

"And the winner is, Azra" the speaker said, but Azra still had the sabers infront of her throat

"Do it" Maul yells at his apprentice

"He has already won, let her live" Socorro yells at him

Felina were just looking up at him, and feared that she may have disappointed Obi-Wan

Azra was in a little of a dilemma. Even through he is a sith, he is reluctant to hurt a woman and would proberly not forgive himself if he does it. But he wants his master's approval and that meant killing her.

What shall he choose?

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the waiting people.<p>

What is he gonna choose? tune in next time


End file.
